nf2fandomcom-20200215-history
Ship List
A comprehensive list of all ships in the game, sorted by nation and class. Click a ship to find out more about it! For more information about the different types of ships in the game and how to play them, see the Ship Classes Guide. USN (United States Navy) DD * [[Clemson Type M|'Clemson Type M']] * [[Farragut Type M|'Farragut Type M']] * Sims Type M * Fletcher Type D * Mahan Type D * Porter Type D * Porter 1945 Type D * Gearing Type D * Gearing 1945 Type D * Somers Type D * Somers 1945 Type D CL * Omaha * Omaha 1945 * Juneau * Juneau 1945 * Atlanta * Worcester * Brooklyn * St. Louis * Cleveland CA * Brooklyn 1895 * Pennsylvania 1905 * Tennessee 1906 * New Orleans * New Orleans 1945 * Northampton * Wichita * Baltimore BB * Indiana * Nevada 1916 * Lexington 1922 * Colorado 1945 * New Mexico 1945 * North Carolina * South Dakota * Iowa CV * Bogue * Charger * Independence * Ranger * Enterprise * Lexington * Essex SS * R Class * R Class 1945 * Perch * Chachalot * Barracuda * Narwhal * Tench APA * APA/LST RN (Royal Navy) of Britain DD * Town Type M * O Class Type M * C Class Type M * A Class Type D * A Class 1945 Type D * J Class Type D * J Class 1945 Type D * N Class Type D * N Clas 1945 Type D * Tribal Type D * Tribal 1945 Type D CL * C Class * Danae * Emerald * Arethusa * Leander * Leander 1945 * Sirius * Swiftsure * Edinburgh CA * Duke Of Edinburgh ' * 'Minotaur * York * Exeter 1942 * Norfolk * Kent * London * London 1945 BB * Lord Nelson * Dreadnought * Revenge * Queen Elizabeth 1943 * Hood * Nelson * Vanguard P * Vanguard CV * Activity * Hermes * Colossus ' * 'Unicorn * Courageous * Implacable * Ark Royal SS * H Class * H Class 1945 * Thames * S Class * P Class * O Class * A Class APA * APA/LST IJN (Imperial Japanese Navy) DD * Minekaze Type M * Mutsuki Type M * Akuzuki T Type M * Hatsuharu Type D * Yugumo Type D * Asashio Type D * Asashio 1945 Type D * Kagero 1945 Type D * Kagero 1946 Type D * Shimakaze Type D * Shimakaze 1945 Type D CL * Tenryu * Tenryu 1945 * Sendai * Sendai 1945 * Kuma * Kuma 1945 * Kitakami * Mogami P * Mogami 1935 CA * Asama * Izumo * Furutaka 1926 * Tone * Tone 1945 * Myoko * Maya 1944 * Mogami 1941 BB * Katori * Kongo 1919 * Kongo 1944 * Fuso 1944 * Ise 1937 * Nagato 1944 * Amagi * Yamato 1945 CV * Hosho * Ryujo * Chitose * Soryu * Akagi 1938 * Shokaku * Kaga 1935 SS * Kirai-Sen * Kirai-Sen 1945 * Kaidai Type IV * Otsu * Junsen Type I * Kaidai Type I * Hei Type I APA * APA/LST KM (Kriegsmarine) of Germany DD * Raubvogel Type M * F.T Boot 39 Type M * F.T Boot 40 Type M * Z1934 Type D * [[Z1934 Type D 1945|'Z1934 Type D 1945']] * Z1936A Type D * Z1936A 1945 Type D * Z1936C Type D * Z1936C 1945 Type D * Z1942 Type D * Z1945 Type D CL * Emden * [[Emden 1945|'Emden 1945']] * SP 1 * SP2 * Konigsberg * Leipzig * M Class * M Class 1945 * Seydlitz(CL) CA * Roon * Furst Bismarck * Scharnhorst 1906 * Blucher * Blucher 1915 * Admiral Hipper * Prinz Eugen * Deutschland BB * Deutschland 1903 * Moltke * Scharnhorst * Mackensen * Bayern * Bismarck * Bismarck 1941 * H-39 CV * Project D * Seydlitz * Project K * Project J * Graf Zeppelin * Project AV * Project A III SS * Type II * Type IA * Type VIIA * Type VIIC * Type VIIF * Type IXA * Type XXI APA * APA/LST __FORCETOC__ Category:Destroyer Category:Light Cruiser Category:Heavy Cruiser Category:Battleship Category:Aircraft Carrier Category:APA Category:Submarine Category:US Navy Category:British Royal Navy Category:Kriegsmarine Category:Imperial Japanese Navy Category:Ships